Nocturne
by strawberryp0p
Summary: This is the first installment of the life of Briain...No i'm joking, this is the first chapter into the life of Alice Woodell.
1. Starting A New Life

_.O. Hey random and well liked person who seems to be interested in my story! You are welcome with flowers and chocolates! Yayness..._  
><em>Annnnnyway on with the stuff!<em>  
><em>This is the first chapterinstallment of the story Nocturne! _  
><em>Remember to R&amp;R and also give constructive criticism, I won't bite your head off trust me...I much prefer the legs xD<em>  
><em>All characters from the movie Twilight belong to their rightful owners.<em>  
><em>The characters of Alice, Abbii and Coda belong to me.<em>  
><em>Without further ado...<strong>ENJOY. <strong>_

My old blue mini cooper scuttled down the wet roads of Forks, its engine running with a couple of pops every now and then. The scenes around me were much different from my home; the streets were grey and damp and the whole place looked like it needed some colour. However I always thought these little houses were cute and constantly wanted to live in one. Driving through a less populated area I found a little baby blue house sitting behind some trees, its main colour was baby blue whereas the small set of stairs leading to the porch and door were white with peeling pain. I drove up the large driveway and parked my mini on the left side of the porch, jumping out of my car I shut the door behind me and locked it up.  
>Walking up the white washed steps I looked down the porch, and saw a small swinging seat with a white washed wooden rocking chair next to it, it looked cute but creepy. Taking my keys from my black hoody pockets I looked for the oldest one; it was bigger than the rest and was a rusty golden colour, it was shaped in a nice and decorative way. I shoved it in the keyhole and pushed the white washed door open, walking in and closing it behind me. The house was set up in four rooms; the space in front of me is where the old oak stairs lead up to the second floor, to my left there was an oak door which lead into the kitchen which was surprisingly up to date, into the dining room there was no door, the dining room consisted of a dining table and some cupboard's with china and china ornaments, the table consisted of eight tall oak chairs. In the dining room there was a door which lead to an empty space between the dining room and the next room across this one, when I opened the door I was greeted with a reading room, which was occupied with a large sofa and two smaller chairs placed in front of a fireplace, along the walls were bookshelves filled with old abandoned books. Walking back out of the reading room and through the dining room and kitchen and across the way to the other door which lead into the living room; directly in front of me was a desk with a large screened computer on it, and to my left was another one a little down the wall, in the middle of the room was a long black leather sofa decorated with cushions, in front of the sofa was a large plasma screen TV with an Xbox and some other consoles, on the far end of the sofa was a small table and on the closer side of the sofa was a recliner chair and a small desk next to that.<br>Walking back out and on to the porch I walked down the stairs and unlocked my car, pulling out my luggage off of the back seat it landed on the floor with a thud, I dragged it over and up onto the porch, standing for a minute to catch my breath.

"Alice?" I looked around at the familiar voice, I half expected the person to be calling someone else. When I turned around I was shocked.  
>The bleached grey hair was the first noticeable thing, the golden eyes was the next (not vampire colour) after that the rosy cheeks and plump lips were sure to follow. My lifelong friend Abbii had followed me once again.<br>My mind scattered memories and a bright smile filled my features. "Abbii you golden goddess!" I held my arms open and jumped from the porch. My muscles propelled me into the air and towards her, we both giggled as I crashed into her sending us both to the muddy floor. We rolled around like animals jumping on top of each other. Mud soon covered both of us and we lay flat out on our backs staring up at the musky sky.  
>"Why'd you come here?" She asked a slight airiness to her voice. I sighed slightly; she already knew why I moved here. "You know why I moved I couldn't stay in that house any longer. Not with the memories." I heard a slight scuffle and rolled my head over to see her sit up. Her light grey hair was stained with brown patches as was her delicate face, her brow was furrowed and her normal soft golden eyes were even lighter with emotion. "But you left the other memories behind as well; you know the memories of us?" I heaved a shaky sigh and forced myself to sit up; I glanced round at her then down to the muddy floor. "I know. And I'm sorry for that, but I'd never forget you. I wouldn't forget anyone of the gang." She smiled slightly, and it soon turned into a wide grin, she was actually starting to freak me out a little. "Abbii why are you grinning so much?" I looked around a little nervous, she shuffled around and sat crossed legged facing me. "Well, I made some connections to Alaska. And you know it's your birthday in a month or so…so I got you an early birthday present." I quickly shuffled around and sat mirroring her posture, except I was leaning forward slightly. "Ohhh what is it?" She stood up her grin still plastered on her face, she giggled slightly and jumped back a few steps and to the side.<p>

I followed suit standing up as well. When I did I almost wished I'd stayed sitting down, because from out of the forest came Coda. My brother. We'd been separated since birth and only met three times in our whole life. We'd always had the connection but it was always weak and interrupted. But now he was finally here, within arm's reach. "Coda?" My voice was shaky and my body filled with and excited adrenaline. His small cute smile lifted his features, his light blue eyes shone in the musky light brightening my day, his little nose wrinkled a little which made him all the more cuter, his short black hair had changed in the slight sun causing it to turn a dark yet light navy blue, it surrounded his face and almost covered his right eye. He was wearing a Gun's 'N Roses band T-shirt, a normal dark grey hoody with his hood up but not all the way and his usual light grey coat. His skinny jeans were stained slightly on his knees with mud and grass stains no doubt; his red converses were capped in mud. But his smile was still the best thing on him.

I couldn't hold myself back and ran for him, in an instant I had 'attacked' him much the same as I had with Abbii, except I didn't ground him to the floor. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me close while he spun me around, my head was burried deep in his shoulder taking in his familiar scent, a small bubble of emotion had soon turned into excitement, happiness and a small hint of sadness. Tears were soon to soak his shoulder and he seemed to be expecting it, he set me down and patted my head rubbing my back slightly. "It's alright." His voice was soothing and you could trust your life with him, only a few words and I was calm…er. I still had tears brimming my eyes, but I was brave enough to pull away, his eyes were soft and comforting. "Hey you better turn that frown upside down, I got my favourite converse muddy to come stay with you." I pouted slightly and giggled ready to retaliate when I took his words in. Stay? "You're staying?" I asked jumping back slightly but still in his grip, Abbii jumped in from the side and smiled. "Yup why'd you think there was two extra bedrooms in there?" She motioned towards the house. I looked round to it and smiled. It was one big happy family again. Well kinda.

After Coda got his and Abbii's things from the car, which had been parked out of sight from me, we all headed inside to wash. I really hadn't explored the house yet, I didn't even notice there were two other bedrooms with onsuite bathrooms. I shock my head as I walked up the stairs, Coda and Abbii were already in the shower. I walked into my bedroom and over to the bathroom, stripping my muddy clothes off I threw them across the room and into the waiting laudry basket. Turning on the shower I stood back and waited for the water to heat up, while it was doing that I took most of my muddy makeup off of my face. _~Hey sis did you remember to scope the area?~ _My brother pipped in my head, I almost forgot we could speak through minds. _{Coda I only got here today…} _it was silent for a minute and I jumped into the shower, I looked down and saw all the muddy water making it's way down the drain. Looking back up I closed my eyes and stood directly under the water, wetting my hair and face. _~But that's the first thing you should have done Alice, you know that.~ _I grunted slightly. _{Coda I've just gotten over mum and dad dying can you give me some time. I'll scope it tomorrow.}_ More silence allowed me to wash my hair and rid it of the muddy suds, I grabbed the shower gel and the sponge and quickly washed my body bringing it back to its normal (very) light caramel tint colour. I turned the shower off ringing my hair out and threw it over my shoulder, stepping out I heard a light knock on my door. "Just a minute." I quickly picked up a towel and wrapped it around me. "It's alright…" It was Coda, I stopped what I was doing and looked towards the door. "Look I'm sorry. For everything. For not being there when they died or at the funeral." His voice started to break up at the end, my heart sunk a little. "But why didn't you come?" I stepped back slightly and sat on the toilet seat staring down at my hands. "I tried, I did! I didn't have enough money to get here, and it was hunting season in Alaska, I couldn't phase and risk someone shooting at me…and I needed to find another leader for the pack." I grunted slightly.

Once Coda had left the Switzerland mountains he moved to Alaska, the pack in Alaska hadn't welcomed him with open arms but he managed to fight his way to the top, ruling over 5 other wolves. At the begining he had sent me letters, saying how happy he was, but after a couple of months I didn't hear from him, and soon I almost forgot him. I was half expecting him to come back when I finsihed school but he didn't. But I definatly expected him to come back when our parents died around five months ago. Vampires were a hazard being a shapshifter and all, but the attack that was composed against my parents was without reason. They were visious newborns and my mother and father were to dispose of them, but they were too old and the newborns were too young and powerful. I begged them not to go but it was their duty, and they died for it.

"I know you tried Coda. And I'm grateful." There was a little silence before I heard some things move, "I'll go make us some dinner then." He spoke, I nodded my head to myself. _{Don't ruin my kitchen.} _I heard him chuckle slightly as he walked out of my room, _~No promises there.~_ I shock my head and laughed lightly, walking over to the mirror I brushed my hair out, dried it, flicked it to the side slightly, and grabbed my PJ's that were waiting on the side. I quickly got dressed and smelt something from downstairs. _~Might need your help sis.~ _I dropped the hair brush and quickly ran down stairs and into the layout kitchen, where Abbii and Coda were running around trying to find something to put the fire in the pan out. "Coda what did you do?" I yelled running forwards and attempting to grab the pan from the cooker, "I tried to cook some sausages!" He yelled back staying away from the cooker, which is where I wanted him. "Abbii turn on the taps!" Abbii quickly ran forwards and turned the taps on and moved out of the way. Grabbing the pan wasn't a good idea without a towel of some sort, I swiftly grabbed a teatowel and wrapped it around my hand. Lunging at the pan I grabbed it and tipped it into the awaiting cold water, it sizzled furiously before dying down and stopping completely. I heaved a breath and looked to Abbii then Coda, glaring somewhat at him.

Turning the tap off I looked over into the sink and saw six black sauasges, half drowning in oily water. I rolled my eyes and looked up, Coda quickly hid behind Abbii who just stood there with her hands up, "I told him the heat was too high." I must of looked like I was going to explode. "Shall we get pizza then?" They both looked at me a little shocked, but slowly nodded their heads. We ordered pizza and it came in a couple of minutes, Abbii and Coda had brought their covers downstairs and threw them on the huge couch I had which was placed right in front of my plasma TV. They had flicked through many DVD's and picked Mirrors, the movie wasn't that scary but it really messed with your mind. After the food was finished with and the movie I checked the time, it was way past twelve and I wanted to get up early to scope the area with Coda and Abbii. I told them I'd go to bed and they nodded agreeing they'd be up soon, since I told them to clean up.

_Well a little uneventful but what can you expect from the first chapter._  
><em>Remember to <strong>R&amp;R<strong> folks :3_


	2. Deer and Wolf

Well here's the second chapter: Deer and Wolf.  
>I hope you enjoy the tails of the forest~~<br>**R&R**

I woke up early in the morning, around half six. The birds were chirping outside and a small sliver of light seeped through the black out curtains. I rolled over in my bed and managed to pull myself out, I trudged to the bathroom and quickly splashed cold water on my face, waking myself up. I dried my face and walked back out, I turned my lights around slightly making them light up but only so they were dimmed. I picked out some clothes from my wardrobe; a black tank top and a pair of dark grey skinny jeans with black bats on them. I quickly brushed my hair through, but didn't apply any make-up or do anything to my hair.

After finishing I walked out and downstairs, I nimbly made some pancakes trying to be quiet so Coda and Abbii didn't hear. "Hey you making pancakes?" A small voice called from the top of the stairs, I sighed slightly. "I don't know how I thought I'd get away with it." I yelled back, I heard a small giggle. "Neither do I." I shock my head and make some more pancake mix, soon enough Coda and Abbii came downstairs and almost demolished all the pancakes, "Can you atleast leave me some?" They both looked up and slowed down their chomping, they both looked to each other and then pushed their plates forwards, "Done.". I rolled my eyes and finally filled my stomach.

Me, Coda and Abbii had gone outside and were wondering around the La Push area which was around five minutes away from our house, we traveled down to the beachy area. It wasn't exsactly white sands and blue sea, but it was still cute. "How long since you've phased Abbii?" Coda asked, we'd been talking about our phases and what was the most awesome way we'd changed. Coda had changed once by jumping off of a cliff and diving into the river, I had once changed by climbing up a tree and jumping off phasing and landed on Abbii. "Well…it would have to be when that bitch May slapped me." Me and Abbii laughed somewhat and Coda stood a little confused, "You phased in front of someone?" Abbii shock her head. "She almost did, but I saved the day." Coda didn't bother to ask what happened. We continued to walk down the beach, the sun was just peaking over the vast sea, and we all stopped to watch the waves lap at the shore. "Do you think we'll be able to stay here?" Abbii asked quietly. We'd been running for a while now, running from our pasts and hiding from our futures. "I hope so…" Coda answered sighing softly, I nodded my head agreeing with them.  
>We had grown bored walking up and down the beach area so we all decided to run through the forest and scout out through there while messing around. We had all phased and were running throguh the forest playing deer and wolf, which is like the same as cat and mouse just the name changed. I was playing deer alongside Abbii and we were currently running from Coda who was the wolf. The forest floor was a little soggy from the rainfall the other night, and jumping on moss covered logs had already caught Abbii out from the last round. We had been running and had been so invovled with the game that we didn't notice the small human sitting on log, she looked round just as I did. ~<em>Alice! JUMP!<em>~. Within a split second my muscular legs propelled me from the ground and into the air, I managed to soar over the small girl but only just, if she hadn't of ducked I might have taken her head off with my tail. I stretched out my front legs in landing but they sunk into the ground and slipped on the moss, my whole body followed and I tumbled into the ground rolling over and smashed into some greenery landing in a heap. ~_Alice?~ _My brothers voice echoed in my head as I rolled over onto my side and leaned up slightly, sticking my head out of the greenery I looked around.  
>Sitting in front of me on a rock on a ledge was a small girl in my eyes; she had pale skin, dark brown hair that fell down her shoulders and stopped at breast height, her lips were a cold pink and her eyes were a chocolate brown. At first she didn't seem to horrified that a huge wolf had almost crashed into her, in fact what she did next confused both me, Abbii and Coda. "What'd you think you're doing Sam? You almost took my head off!" It's only when I stood and she seemed to notice something different about this 'Sam', I shook the mud and dirt from my black pelt which was tinited with silver along my back and grey on my underside, my ears flicked towards her and I opened my toxic blue eyes to gaze at her. Its then that she looked a little scared, the device she was holding onto fell to the floor, I looked down at it and realised it was an iPod. When I looked back up she still hadn't moved, but a scent filtered through my nose. Vampires. I looked around my eyes quickly scanning the area, my hackels rose along my neck and I beared my fangs somewhat. <em>{We need to leave. Now!} <em>Before I could wait for their answers we took off, me leading the way.

We were running through the forest back towards the house when Coda popped in my head. _~They're behind us Alice! We shouldn't have come here, it's too dangerous!~ _I quickly glanced back and saw three human shapped figures chasing after us, I growled as I turned back and continued running. _{Just keeping running!} _We had all reached the beach and finally stopped, when we looked around we didn't see the figures anymore. We all stood panting a little and looked at eachother…

We had gotten home safetly and phased back on the back porch once at a time so no one saw anything they didn't want to see. After we were all inside we were sitting in the living room, with the TV on but no one was really watching it. As the oldest one out of both of them I had the duty of being pack leader, Abbii had agreed to again be a part of my pack which gave her insight to our connection. We all sat in silence, a slight tenseness filled the room. "What now?" Abbii was the first one to break the silence, she was sitting on the sofa next to Coda, I looked round to them from staring out onto the driveway and into the forest that was across our road. I looked at her and then Coda, I had no idea what we should do next…but I couldn't tell them that. I heaved a sigh and leaned against the windowsill. "We lay low. No one goes out, and we won't get sniffed out. No one phases either, that'll give them more chance of finding us." We all nodded our heads and agreed we'd stay in for at least a week.

Dun, dun, duuuuuun!  
>Sorry it's a little short...Very short...But! They will get longer...Hopefully...<br>**R&R **


	3. Meeting The Pack

.O. Firstly I want to thank, SliverKitsuneGrlAngel and Elizabetch, for adding this story to their favs :3  
>Well this chapter is just mehish.<br>Anyway R&R!  
>All characters belong to their rightful owners.<p>

Waking up to a knock on my door I rolled over and glanced through the dark, a small trickle of light filtered through and a head poked in from the light. "Hey sis, you want some breakfast, Abbii's cooking this time." I chuckled lightly and nodded. "Sure I'll be down soon." He nodded his head, before he left he chuckled and flicked on the main light. I scowled and yelled as the light blinded me and had to throw the covers over my head to stop the light coming through, I heard the door slam close and Coda running downstairs. _{I'm going to kill you!} _I heard a bang and a tumble and laughed when Coda spoke back. _~Damn forgot you could speak to me.~ _I laughed as I could imagine him falling down the stairs as my voice popped into his head.

After showering and getting dressed into some plain black skinny jeans, a David and Goliath T-Shirt with lazer shooting kitties printed on it, and of course my black criminal damage hoody. I had bright pink socks with penguins on them, since we had agreed to not phase we could wear decent clothes. Running down the stairs I jumped the last few and made my way into the kitchen, there was a plate set out for me filled with bacon sausages, beans and some toast. My stomach gumbled upon my eyes seeing the food, my mouth began to drool a little. I walked forwards and looked upon the heavenly plate. "What are you doing?" Abbii walked in from the dining room with her empty plate, she placed it in the dishwasher and closed the door. "You gonna eat it or just stare at it?" I nodded my head and picked the plate up and took it to the dining room to eat.  
>After eating my breakfast I put my plate away in the dishwasher, and headed to the living room. Coda was sitting on the sofa playing some game, I leaned against the door frame and smiled when he didn't even look around, I shook my head and walked out of the living room and towards the library. However a knock at the door stopped me.<p>

I looked around to Abbii who had shown herself from the library, and then to Coda who had paused his game to lean out of the door; I gave them both grave looks. Starring at the door, I waited for the other person on the other side of the door to leave, however when another rhythm of knocks echoed through the house, I knew they wouldn't leave. I walked forwards towards the dark oak door with caution, Abbii followed me but stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gripped the banister. I looked back round to both of them and then to the door, who could it be? We didn't have any neighbours close to us and no one knew that we'd just moved in. I took a deep breath and stood forwards. "Who is it?" My voice sounded stronger than I thought it would which gave me a boost of pride, when there was no answer I looked back round to the door with a curious glare. "Who is it?" I said a bit louder and stronger but jumped back about ten foot when another knock banged against the door. "We know what you are." The statement made me snap my head to Coda, its then that I sniffed the air slightly, a mixture of vampire and wolf smell filtered through the door. _{…Run…NOW!} _In a split decision it was time to move, Coda quickly grabbed onto Abbii and pulled her down the hallway and towards the garden, I followed after them keeping my eyes on the door as bangs rumbled through it.

In the last second the bangs stopped, and I glanced round to Coda and Abbii who were waiting by the door to the garden. Startled by the huge bang that took the front door off it hinges I didn't waste time to see what was coming through the door. "RUN!" I yelled to the others and they quickly jumped down the porch phasing and began running through the forest, I followed after them and phased running in their direction. We had no idea where we were going but continued running in any direction, I was behind following them making sure that the attackers had to get passed me before they could get to my pack, however I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being driven into a trap.

And I was right, the log up ahead required a jump and Coda went first getting through clear however when Abbii jumped a shadow jumped out from the side and tackled her to the ground. _{Abbii!}_ I jumped over the log without a second thought and landed with a thud, spining my body round I snarled at the blonde haired vampire that was standing over Abbii. Abbii was thrashing around in the vampires grip and managed to get half free, I barked loud enough to gain her attention and while she was distracted Abbii thrashed once more and managed to throw the vampire off, I quickly told her to continue running and try to find Coda and stick by him. Moving back against the way Abbii went I could finally see the whole group of attackers.

First the vampire showed themselves, there were seven of them. Three of them were blondes and the other four were brunettes, I could remember four of them from the attack that happened last night; the big one, the blonde woman, the pixie one and the blonde haired male one; now however there were three new ones. The new ones consisted of a female and two males, the female was a little on the short side with broad shoulders but a nice figure, she had long brunette hair that laid on her shoulders and waved down in loose curls, she looked like a mother. The onther male looked like the father, he was tall with blonde hair and he kind of reminded me of a doctor, he had blonde hair that was brushed back. And the last one seemed a lot different, he was taller than the rest with brown coloured hair and golden eyes, of course they were all pale.

I beared my fangs and the brute walked forwards, his broad shoulders showing off his strength, however I knew I was stronger than him, I may not have looked big but living in the harsh condtions of the Switzerland mountains gave me a kind of muscle that didn't have to be bulky, if they underestimated me they'd definatly lose at least one of their coven. I didn't like the way he was progressing towards me, in a split decision which was most probably a wrong move, I lurched forwards snapping my jaws at him. He must have been a little surprised at my rash movement as he moved back slightly, but he must have had a bad temper because before he could listen to his familes warnings he had jumped towards me, he went straight for around my rib cage but I knew he would have gone for my weakest spot. So as he came from the left I swung my body round to the right and snapped at his flaling arm, he was able to move it out of the way in time but I still managed to bite at his wrist, he groaned in pain as my long fangs chewed through his flesh and began breaking through his bones. But before I could chew any futher his right arm came round to collide with my left shoulder, the contact definatly broke one of my bones and my jaw was quick to let his arm go, before I could make another attack I was taken from the side and pinned to the ground. In futile attemps I tried to get the vampires off of me, soon I stopped and looked to the log.

They had more numbers than I thought and knew that my moves may have just costed my life, for seven wolves stood on the log, one in particular stood out and he looked like the alpha. His coat was black and his eyes were dark blue, he was tall and muscular with the psyic of an alpha. The other wolves around him were standing strong, they looked down to the vampires and I was wondering why they weren't at each others throats. _(Why are you on our land wolf?) _I could hear the voice in my head and I knew it was the black alpha wolf, his dark blue eyes were glaring at mine. _{We came here in peace, we didn't know there was another pack here.}_ He looked to one of the vampires, I noticed he was looking at the tallest one and he was looking back, I was confused for a minute before the vampire turned to the ones pinning me down. "She said she's here in peace, not to attack anyone." His voice sounded reluctant and a little pained, he turned to the doctor looking one and they both nodded their heads. "She's no threat." Carefully and slowly the vampires released their grip on me, as soon as I felt I could stand I jumped up taking a few steps backwards. The vampires moved out of the way as the wolves came forwards, the black one leading the way, he towered over me but I was the second largest out of the pack, the reason for this was because of the deer and prey that were found in the Switzerland mountains. _(Call your pack mates.)_ I was reluctant to call them back but knew things had to get sorted out now. _{Abbii, Coda I'm in a spot of trouble. I need you here now.}_ I waited for a reply and got a frantic one from Abbii. _[What the hell is happening?] {Just come back Coda will lead you, we need to talk to the pack.} [There's another pack here?]_ I tilted my head to the side like she was standing right next to me and screaming in my ear, this earned a curious glance from the vampires but a knowing one from the wolves.

In a couple of tense minutes later Coda and Abbii showed themselves from the darkness of the forest, they were cautious as they stepped out and took their places behind me on both of my sides. _(This it?)_ I nodded my head to the alpha_. (Where'd you come from?)_ The vampires were confused except one, the tall one who seemed to know what we were talking about and was quietly translating to his family_. {Me and the gray come from the mountains of Switzerland, the brown is from Alaska.}_ I answered back truthfully, this was no time to be lying and getting ourselves into more trouble. _(What was the name of your previous pack?) _I looked down slighlty and solemoly told them my family and pack name. _{The Woodell pack.}_ My voice was a little quiet and taken back, however Sam seemed to catch wind of our spot of trouble, and he also seemed to know of our pack. _(The Woodell pack? I heard the leaders were killed?)_ I nodded my head to him and he seemed to relax his position, the rest of his pack noticed and followed suit_. {I came here first and my friend and brother followed, my mother told me to come to Forks if anything ever went wrong, we were told to come see…err Billy?}_ He seemed a little shocked that I knew the name, he turned to his pack and began conversing with them, and mine started conversing with me. _~Alice what's going on?~_ I looked round to Coda_. {I think this is the Black pack, they just wanted to know where we're from and our pack. I told them you came from the same pack as me and Abbii.}_ He nodded his head, I looked round to Abbii seeing her starring slightly at one of the Black pack, I turned to see who she was looking at.

It was a reserved wolf who was standing back somewhat, he was a lot slimmer than the others, with a dark gray back and light gray legs and belly, he also had a light gray heart shape over this face however the top of his nose had a line of dark gray going through it. She was looking very intently at him and he was looking the same way at her. _{Abbii?}_ She didn't look round to me but continued starring at the wolf, soon it clicked in my mind. This could either be a bad thing or a good thing. I turned back round to the black alpha who was still turned round, I growled a little to gain his attention and he looked round swiftly his ears laid flat against his head, I cowered slightly showing I only wanted to gain his attention, when he saw this he relaxed his stance. _(What?)_ I looked round to Abbii and then to the gray wolf. _{I think we may have a little problem, or solution.} _He looked to Abbii and then to his pack member, he then turned to the rest of his pack, I turned back to Coda and nudged his side slightly, he looked round to me confused. _{I think Abbii had imprinted on one of the wolves.}_ We both looked round to Abbii who was still starring at the wolf. _~Is this a good thing or a bad one?~ _I nodded my head. _{It's good.}_

After much more conversations it was agreed that the alpha who I found out to be called Sam would take us to see Billy, Sam told the vampires that he'd be back to discuss plans later, Sam also asked that the wolf Abbii was starring at would follow. It confused me but I didn't bother to ask about the vampire thing. We asked if we could go back to our house to get some clothes, it would also show that we were trusting enough to change to our weaker human forms, Sam agreed but explained he'd have to stay as a wolf because he had no clothes. Once we had gotten home and changed our clothes we walked along with Sam and the other wolf, I nudged Abbii as we were walking and she looked over confused. "What's up with the love stare?" She blushed a little and looked away. "I don't know, I think he might have imprinted on me?" Coda caught up with us and walked next to us. "You think? Shouldn't you be able to feel it to?" I nodded my head and looked to Abbii. "Did you feel anything?" She nodded her head blushing but then looked up a little worried. "What if I don't like him? What if we can't be together?" I calmed her down and smiled. "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

The house was a little small but was right next to the forest, the house was stained red and looked really cute. There were two sets of stairs leading to the front door, to the left there was a wheelchair ramp and directly to the front door was a small set of stairs, the white washed door was panneled with nine square windows. Sam turned to me when we got to the door and told us to wait, we nodded our heads and him and the other wolf went round the back of the house, a couple of minutes later a man came up to the door. He looked really short as he could only see out of the first three horizontal windows, I could only see up to his shoulders at the moment, but when Sam came round and opened the door I found out why he was so small. He wheeled himself out and stopped on the top of the stairs and looked to us, there was something really familiar about him but I couldn't place where I'd seen him. His skin was a light russet colour, and his hair was black and hung over his shoulders, his face was kind and gental as were his dark brown eyes. He was wearing a comfortable looking red and black sweater with a dark blue shirt under it, along with some denim jeans and some dark brown boots. "It's good to see you again Alice." Abbii and Coda looked to me slightly confused, I could only look to them and shrug my shoulders; we heard a little chuckle from Billy and walked a little closer. "Erm I don't mean to be rude but…I can't remember you. I mean you look really familiar but I can't place where I've seen you before." He folded his hands on his lap and nodded.

"I met you when you were very young, a small girl. We came to visit your parents for holidays, we had been friends for a long time, me and your father…" My head lowered slightly, my hair covering my eyes. "A good man…My wife Sarah knew your mother from highschool and I knew your father from camping trips we had with our school, when they moved away from Forks we promised we'd come see them. And of course we did when you were born and on your first birthday…But the next winter we planned to come see you and your parents, the wheater was terrible but me and Sarah tried our best to get there, but the roads were to icy and the car swirved and…" Sam placed a hand on Billy's shoulder and he placed his hand over Sam's patting it gently. "You father came out into the snow to find us, my wife had already passed and I was stuck under the car, he managed to save me before the car fell through the ice. He took me back to your house, they couldn't move me for at least 2 years. I watched you grow up and you helped me every day." He chuckled lightly remembering. "You used to serve me tea." I looked up suddenly remembering something. "Lilly?" He looked to me a smile on his face, he nodded. "Lilly helped you serve the tea, Lilly was your teddy." I nodded my head remembering the white lamb teddy. "When I left you didn't want me to go, but I promised I'd come see you. However when things started going wrong here I couldn't go as often, and my disability hindered me somewhat…it's good to see you again Alice."

Well how about that!  
>I kinda made a little past up for Billy and Sarah to try and give Alice and the black family some connections.<br>R&R!


End file.
